Help me, I need you
by AlexisHard
Summary: "Nunca te fíes de una muchacha bonita con un feo secreto."
1. Chapter 1

Hay momentos en los que me arrepiento de ciertas decisiones, hay veces que no y otras en las que dudo de todo. Me siento débil, asustada y culpable. Las chicas no estarían pasando por esto si no fuera por mi, fui egoísta y solo porque quería diversión. No puedo protegerlas, nunca pude y el lo sabe.

Escuche un grito, me estremecí y me sentí impotente. ¿Que puedo hacer? Me pregunte cerrando los ojos mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis piernas. Pensé en sus ojos marrón oscuro, en su voz y en la seguridad que sentía cuando rodeaba sus brazos a mi necesitaba, necesitaba a Dean. Abrí mis ojos pensando cuando todo este drama comenzó...


	2. Piloto Parte 1

Hola! Para los que no puedan ver los outfits en Polyvore comenten y les dire como, mi usuario es AlexisHard de ultima. Besos!

1- (help_me_need_you / set? Id = 177405583) Antes de la Desaparición.

2- ( pilot_skylar/set?id=177459930) En el aeropuerto y en casa.

3- (skylar_house / set? Id = 177478292) Casa de Skylar.

4- (family_mills / set? Id = 177478577) Familia de Skylar.

5- (skylar_room / set? Id = 177479912) Habitación de Skylar.

6- ( skylar/set?id=177486895) Skylar conoce un Decano.

7- cuarto (dean_stavros / set? Id = 177546977) Dean Stavros.

8- (skylar / set? Id = 177548513) Skylar va a lo de Spencer.

Piloto

Estaba con mis grandes amigas Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin y Emily Fields en una fiesta de pijamas en el granero de Spencer. Me encontraba parada en una mesita que estaba en medio rodeada de sillones y almohadas girando y moviendo mis caderas de forma exagerada mientras las chicas se reían de mi actuación baje de un salto mientras sentía que mi celular vibraba, lo saque notando un texto.

De Alison:

apaga las luces, haré mi entrada. Xo

Sonreí maliciosamente notando la noche perfecta para esta broma, afuera se escuchaban los truenos, note que las chicas seguían bebiendo así que disimuladamente moví el cable para que parpadearan y luego se apagaran. Me acerque a las chicas fingiendo nerviosismo.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Emily preocupada.

-Debe ser la tormenta -respondió Spencer tratando de ver lo que había mal con las luces hasta que se escucho algo.

-Afuera hay algo -nos dijo Aria con una linterna en la mano, de forma escalofriante la puerta del granero se abrió haciendo que las chicas fueran poniéndose mas nerviosas, avanzamos todas juntas hacia la puerta escuchando el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose. Todas dieron un grito mientras que yo bajaba la cabeza tratando de contener la risa cuando ya estábamos a centímetros de la puerta...

-¡Cuidado! -grito Alison apareciendo en la puerta, comencé a reírme a carcajadas cuando las chicas gritaron de terror. Choque las manos con Ali mientras reíamos -buen trabajo con las luces Skype -felicito sonriendo con malicia.

-Eso no fue divertido chicas -nos regaño Spencer mientras las otras sonreían con la respiración agitada por la adrenalina.

-Oh vamos tu sabes que lo fue -le dije chocando de forma juguetona su hombro haciendo que sonriera, Ali me miro con una ceja alzada haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-Ali ¿descargaste el nuevo video de Beyonce? -pregunto Hannah mientras todas tomábamos asiento, me senté en el suelo con Aria agarrando tres almohadones, quería comodidad.

-No aun no -respondió sentándose en una silla.

-Me encanta su nuevo video -comento Emily sonriendo.

-Y tal vez demasiado -agrego Ali mirándola con ojos acusadores, le dispare una mirada.

-No te culpo Em, yo la he cantado hasta en la ducha -comente seriamente para luego reír con las chicas desviando la atención de Em que me dio una mirada agradecida. Mire a Ali levantando una ceja ella puso los ojos mientras le daba un vaso a Aria, ella comenzó a beber a grandes tragos.

-Cuidado Ari si bebes mucho nos podrías revelar todos tus secretos -le advirtió burlonamente Spencer.

-Los amigos comparten secretos. Eso es lo que nos mantiene unidas -dijo Alison mirando a todas nosotras usando ese encanto que te hacía sentir especial.

-Y la lealtad porque no importa las discusiones que tengamos, se que podremos superar cualquier obstáculo -agregue sonriendo tirando hacia atrás mi cabeza donde estaban las rodillas de Ali, las chicas sonrieron estando de acuerdo -ahora bebe -le insistí a Aria haciendo que volviéramos a reírnos. En un momento nos dormimos todas y luego de eso no pude recordar nada...

Abrí los ojos escuchando gritos eran las chicas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, me encontraba en el suelo alrededor de arboles. Toque mi cabeza y pude sentir la sangre.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? -me pregunto un medico, me encontré desorientada.

-¿Que paso? -pregunte desorientada y muy confundida, había médicos y policías a mi alrededor -¿donde están las chicas? ¿como llegue aquí? -volví a preguntar.

-Eso queríamos preguntarle señorita Mills -me dice el médico, las chicas me rodearon con lágrimas en sus ojos, Spencer se agacho y me abrazo dejándome desconcertada.

-Alison desapareció -me dijo con preocupación dejándome en shock.

-¿Que? -pregunte horrorizada...

Un año después

Camine por el aeropuerto de Filadelfia buscando mis maletas, tenía mas pero me las iban a enviar durante esta semana. Se siente raro haber regresado aunque todavía me quedaba un viaje hasta Rosewood, me sentía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. El lunes se cumpliría un año desde la desaparición de Ali, los policías me habían interrogado pero los médicos dijeron que tenía una perdida de memorial y que hay posibilidades de que vuelva a recordar ese día. Desde ese día comencé a decaer tanto que tuve un accidente automovilístico estando ebria en filadelfia por suerte la persona con la que estaba en el auto despertó antes que yo y llamo a Spencer que le aviso a sus padres porque mi madre se encontraba en New York con mi hermano menor. Estuve con unas costillas rotas y me tuvieron que poner puntos en un lado de mi cabeza. Mi protectora madre oculto todo el asunto y me dijo que me mandaría a rehabilitación ya que para mi mala suerte los médicos notaron que en mi sistema había droga. Era la primera vez que me drogaba y me descubrieron, Spencer con su familia estaban cuando lo dijeron se habían mostrado muy sorprendidos. Yo no era perfecta como muchos pensaban pero todos asumieron que fue por la desaparición de Ali, mi mejor amiga y hermana.

Mama había decidido mandarme a rehabilitación en Londres, al mismo que fui cuando ocurrió un trágico suceso en mi infancia, un secreto que solo mi madre y Alison sabía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -me pregunto una voz joven, me di la vuelta y sonreí emocionado, abrace la pequeña figura de mi hermano menor Henry. El es muy importante para mi y es una de las razones por las que deje el mal camino por el que iba.

-¡Oh mi Dios mirate! Has crecido tanto... soné como una anciana -comente riendo con mi hermanito, el tomo una valija y el bolso de mano mientras que yo llevaba las otras dos valijas -¿como estas? -le pregunte mientras nos hacíamos camino hacia la salida.

-He estado bien, te extrañaba no es lo mismo sin ti -me dijo mirándome con tristeza, suspire de forma culpable -pero ahora has vuelto y ¿te quedaras hasta que te vallas a la universidad cierto? -me pregunto sonriendo contento, le sonreí con ternura.

-Por supuesto -le asegure saliendo del aeropuerto donde nos esperaba mi madre hablando con su teléfono, no me sorprende ya que es una mujer muy ocupada pero con mi hermano lo entendemos, ella es la que nos mantiene y nos adopto. Mama es una diseñadora de modas muy conocida, estudio con la madre de Alison, así fue como la conocí. Por eso esta constantemente viajando. Pensé en mis viejas amigas, de la ultima que supe fue de Spencer que prometió guardar el secreto de mi repentino viaje a Londres. Mi madre corto la llamada y se acerco con una sonrisa, me abrazo fuertemente casi asfixiándome.

-Mama no me dejas respirar -le dije sonriendo – te he extrañado también -añadí.

-Oh mi niña también te extrañe y te noto mas hermosa pero el buzo no lo apruebo -me dijo saliendo su lado fashionista haciendo que rodara los ojos acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios. Mama en mi anterior verano antes de que desapareciera Ali se encontraba en completas discusiones conmigo por mi atuendo Punk pero le dije que me gustaba este estilo. Amaba a Avril Lavigne así que usaba su ropa, no se me puede culpar.

-Conformate con que estoy usando tacones y nada Punk -le dije con diversión, ella asintió de forma aliviada.

-A mi me gustaba tu viejo estilo -comento mi hermano subiendo al auto, al parecer mi madre sería la que conduciría esta vez, sin chófer.

-A mi también pero es hora de adiós a lo viejo y hola a lo nuevo -respondí abrochándome el cinturón.

-Me gusta como suena eso -comenta mi madre encendiendo el auto mientras reíamos con mi hermano – He actualizado tu guardarropa y espero que uses lo que te he comprado, también te he comprado vestidos así que quiero que cuando tengamos fiesta o tu las tengas, necesito que me avises para que te diseñe tu vestido -me informo, suspire viéndolo venir pero asentí conforme, se que mi madre no me haría vestir mal, hay que provechar lo que tengo.

-¿Has sabido algo de las chicas? -pregunte luego de un momento de silencio, ella me miro y sonrió.

-Bueno las he visto menos Aria que se había mudado a Islandia, la persona que te sorprendería ver es Hannah -me dijo sonriendo, la mire confundida -ha bajado de peso según Spencer es la nueva reina en la escuela junto a Mona Vanderwaal -me informo dejándome sorprendida.

-No me lo creo aunque sabía que Hannah tenía potencial -dije pensativa, Alison se sentía insegura de ayudar a Hannah porque sabía que ella era bonita.

-Sus padres se separaron -me dijo seriamente, la mire no muy sorprendida pero triste por Hannah, sabia de las discusiones constantes de sus padres, una vez escuche una cuando me había quedado a dormir en su casa.

-Me lo esperaba, ella sufría al escuchar sus discusiones -dije mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-Por cierto hay algo que debo decirte -me dijo mama con nerviosismo pero con severidad, me dio mala espina.

-¿Que? -pregunto con cautela, Henry se había quedado mirándonos un poco nervioso.

-Tu sabes que siempre estoy viajando y se que no me voy a quedar tranquila dejándote a ti y a tu hermano solos -me dijo, esto me daba mala espina.

-Pero tenemos a nuestra nana -le dije confundida ella nos había cuidado desde niños, nos cocinaba y era la ama de llaves, controlaba toda la limpieza y al personal.

-Si pero ella no puede sola, es mucho trabajo y ella es una mujer grande ahora, ella se encargara de Henry y de lo demás pero lo que me preocupa eres tu -me dijo haciendo que cerrara los ojos, debí haberlo visto venir.

-Mama estoy bien, solo fue una vez y obviamente no salio bien además el médico dijo que ya lo tengo completamente controlado y me receto pastillas anti depresivas, también las anfetaminas -le informe irritada, ella me miro con severidad.

-Lo se hable con el pero ambos acordamos que necesitas una figura de autoridad, esa sería yo pero como estoy continuamente viajando decidí contratar a alguien para que te vigile -me dijo dejándome en shock.

-Me contrataste una niñera -afirme molesta -no la necesito -agregue cruzándome de brazos.

-No lo necesitas -me corrigió sorprendiéndome -el esta en casa esperándonos, ya le he asignado una habitación y te dará un programa que deberás seguir -me explico, yo no podía estar mas indignada.

-No puedo creer esto ¿me dejaras con un completo desconocido? -pregunte fulminándola con la mirada, ella frunció los labios pero suspiro resignada ya esperando mi reacción.

-No es un desconocido -me dijo -da la casualidad que me encontré con una vieja amiga, ella me dijo que su hijo se había recién graduado para consejero de Drogas y abuso de alcohol -explico sonriendo -lo conoces pasamos un verano con ellos en su casa de verano -me dijo haciendo que pensara en algo pero no recuerdo un verano... cierto tenía unos 9 años, mi primer verano luego de rehabilitación. Recuerdo vagamente un niño creo que adolescente creo que tenía ojos marrón.

-Es vago lo que recuerdo -susurre pensativa -pero no cambiemos de tema, ¡no necesito una niñera! -proteste molesta.

-Bueno yo si necesito que tengas una niñera ¿puedes hacerlo por mi? -me pidió con suplica, mire al frente mordiéndome el labio.

-Por favor Sky así mama estará tranquila -me pidió ahora mi hermano menor, suspire rendida.

-Bien lo intentare pero no esperes que siga completamente todas sus reglas, sabes como soy cuando se trata de que alguien que no seas tu me de ordenes que me disgusten -le advertí haciendo un mohín, mama sonrió aliviada.

-No podría esperar menos de ti cariño -me dijo mientras seguía conduciendo hacia casa. El resto del viaje lo pase hablando con Henry, me contaba como le había ido en la escuela y de sus amigos. Cuando llegamos a Rosewood las memorias olvidadas me agobiaron como un torbellino, hay una parte de mi que se alegra de haber vuelto pero otra no, sin Ali las cosas serán extrañas.

El resto del viaje a casa fue en silencio y cuando llegamos me dio nostalgia, extrañaba mi hogar, mi cuarto y mi familia. Una vez que baje del auto fui abordada por mi nana que no la había notado salir de la casa.

-¡Estas preciosa! Oh Sky se te ha extrañado tanto en esta casa -me dijo con entusiasmo, le sonreí contenta mientras abrazadas entrabamos en casa, mire el lugar y no había cambiado en nada – la cena estará en un momento, hice una de tus comidas preferidas -me dijo mientras desaparecía hacia la cocina.

Le dije a mi madre que iría a mi cuarto a dejar las cosas, cuando entre en mi cuarto se encontraba igual que la ultima vez, me tire en mi cómoda cama pensando en lo tanto que la extrañaba, me senté y en mi mesita tome la foto que había. Estábamos las 6 juntas sonriendo sin preocupaciones, cerré los ojos para evitar las lagrimas y me levante para bajar las escaleras. Cuando baje escuche voces en la oficina de mama, tal vez sea mi "niñera" como odio esto pero le dije a mama y a Henry que le daría una oportunidad. Entre en la cocina viendo como nana terminaba de hacer lasagna de espinaca con carne y mucho queso. Tenía debilidad por la pasta honestamente.

-Huele delicioso como siempre nana -felicite mientras mi boca se hacia agua, ella río golpeando mi mano en el intento de probar la salsa, hice un puchero haciendo que se rindiera, con una cuchara me dio a probar. Gemí de satisfacción con el sabor. Ella río con diversión – ¿con quien se encuentra hablando mi madre? -pregunte mientras mi hermano se acercaba a mi lado para rodear sus brazos en mi cintura, acaricie su cabello cariñosamente.

-Con tu niñera -respondió mi hermano con diversión haciendo que rodara los ojos y bufara.

-Por favor, a esa "niñera" le doy una semana o menos -dije sonriendo maliciosamente – no es que le haré la vida imposible pero no le dejare las cosas tan fáciles -agregue mientras mi nana ponía una cara rara como advirtiéndome de algo - ¿esta detrás de mi cierto? -pregunte con diversión, Henry puso su cara en mi costado para ocultar su risa.

-No me rindo tan fácil cariño -respondió una voz masculina y juro que se me hace conocida, me di la vuelta y me puse pálida. Lo mire con sorpresa al igual que el a mi, demonios pensé -¿tu? -se le escapo al chico de ojos marrones, mi madre nos miro con sorpresa.

-¿Se conocen? -pregunta con confusión, yo pensé mil ideas porque no le estoy diciendo a mi madre como conocí a este chico.

-Lamentablemente si el... -respondí fingiendo molestia a la perfección, el me miro con pánico, supongo que tampoco quería decir la verdad – tiro mi café mocha de Starbucks cuando tuve mi día libre en rehabilitación -le acuse falsamente tratando de no reír por su cara incrédula – y cuando alguien se mete con mi café se convierte en mi enemigo -termine entrecerrando los ojos, Henry rio negando con la cabeza.

-Tenía prisa -respondió el a la defensiva – iba a perder el bus -agrego, le voy a dar puntos por seguirme la mentira.

-No importa porque el error ya esta hecho -discutí mientras mi madre rodaba los ojos.

-Muy bien no tuvieron un buen comienzo pero los presentare -me dijo dándome una mirada para que me comporte suspire asintiendo de forma sutil – Skylar conoce a Dean Stavros tu consejero -dijo por lo menos no dijo la palabra niñera, el se acerco tendiendo su mano. La estreche sonriendo ligeramente con cierto nerviosismo y me estremecí bajo ese tacto que conocí tan bien esa noche en julio.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _-Honestamente no se como me convencieron de esto -dije mientras entrabamos en un club nocturno con Cece y Ali._

 _-Deja de quejarte Sky -respondió sin darle importancia a mis quejas Cece -hay que tener un poco de diversión ademas hiciste una promesa -me dijo mirándome con diversión, suspire dándole la razón._

 _-Si lo se, me había olvidado aunque me siento un poco mal por cancelarle de ultimo minuto a Spencer -dije con culpabilidad, escuche el bufido de Ali - ¿que? -pregunte con irritación._

 _-Estuviste reuniéndote con Spencer toda la semana así que hoy eres nuestra ademas este club te gustara -me dijo mientras le entregábamos nuestras identificaciones falsas a los de seguridad._

 _-¿Por que lo dices? -pregunte confundida hasta que escuche la música, t-Pain se escuchaba, viendo algunos bailarines bailando, sonreí con entusiasmo y di un grito ahogado cuando comenzó una canción que me gustaba Static Revenger & Richard Vission ft. LUCIANA 'I Like That' – amo esta canción -dije corriendo y bailando en la pista con otros geniales bailarines, di unos giros moviendo mis brazos, un bailarín me hizo dar una vuelta la gente me rodeaba mientras con una chica bailábamos haciendo movimientos de hip hop con una mezcla de danza cuando acabo la canción la gente a mi alrededor aplaudió, hice una reverencia y camine hacia Ali y Cece que se encontraba en la barra observándome con sonrisas de suficiencia._

 _-¿Te arrepientes? -me preguntaron al unísono, a veces parecían hermanas, suspire negando con la cabeza. Cece pidió unos cuantos tiros y luego fueron a la pista, les dije que luego las alcanzaba mientras terminaba mi ultimo tiro._

 _-Bailas genial, debe ser difícil_ _con tacones_ _-me dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y observe un chico debería tener la edad de Jason mas o menos, debía medir un poco mas que Jason también,_ _ojos marrón oscuro al igual que su cabello, se notaba que estaba en_ _buena_ _forma._

 _-Gracias yo espero entrar en Julliard y no es tan difícil si practicas -comente viendo como se ponía a mi lado y pedía un vodka con soda._

 _-Grandes aspiraciones, con lo poco que vi estoy seguro que entraras -me aseguro sonriendo dejándome sin aliento, el es apuesto - ¿como te llamas? -pregunto mientras tomaba su bebida, abrí mi boca pensando rápidamente._

 _-Angel -respondí y no era mentira, ese es mi segundo nombre -es un placer ¿y el tuyo? -pregunte._

 _-Te queda el nombre, mi nombre es_ _Dean ¿quieres bailar? -pregunto sonriendo, asentí tomando su mano, note que Cece y Ali me daban guiños burlones, rodé mis ojos. Justo comenzó una canción de Tokio Hotel Love Who Loves You Back. Rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el los colocaba alrededor de mi cintura sorprendiéndome al pegarme a su cuerpo. Note que sonreía, me mordí el labio y juntos movimos al ritmo de la música nuestras caderas. En toda la canción nos miramos fijamente a los ojos sin desviar la mirada, sentí mi respiración agitada y casi llegando al final juntamos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo. Lo sentí apretar su agarre a mi alrededor, haciendo que jadee, el aprovecho ese momento para invadir su boca con mi lengua y gemí de satisfacción, subí una de mis manos en su cabello tirando un poco de el. Nos separamos mientras jadeamos aun con nuestros brazos en el mismo lugar, me miro intensamente mientras tomaba mi mano y salíamos de la pista, me empujo ligeramente contra la pared en un pasillo un poco oscuro donde pasaríamos inadvertidos, no se cuento tiempo estuvimos besándonos, riendo como tontos y un rato observándonos a los ojos simplemente pero sentí mi celular vibrar recibiendo un texto de Ali diciendo que me esperaban afuera. Suspire con decepción pero tenía que irme, mire a Dean que me observaba con curiosidad. Me quite los tacones, le di un seductor beso antes de guiñarle un ojo y correr hacia la salida, camine rápidamente_ _entre los bailarines mirando hacia atrás, lo note empujando algunos buscándome entre la gente. Reí con diversión y me agache avanzando hacia la salida, las chicas me esperaban afuera en el coche de Cece, me subí atrás de un salto y le dije que arrancara, me miraron con confusión hasta que vimos a Dean saliendo del club, ella acelero mientras sonreía._

 _-¿Lo pasaste bien? -pregunto Ali sonriendo, asentí mientras bostezaba._

 _-No tienes idea -respondí, note que Cece me observaba por el espejo -¿que? -pregunte._

 _-Lindo chupeton -contesto sonriendo, Ali me observo para luego reír, me sonroje bufando mientras regresábamos a Rosewood._

 _Fin de flashback_

Luego de los saludos corteses nos fuimos todos a tomar siento para la cena, no pude disfrutarla plenamente por la mirada fija y acusadora de Dean, de todas las personas ¿por que el? Es obvio que me recuerda y ahora sabe lo rápida que soy con las mentiras, esto va de mal en peor.

-¿Sky? -pregunto mi madre preocupada, note las miradas de los demás en mi haciendo que me sonroje.

-Lo siento es que estoy cansada -le dije mientras tomaba un poco de agua fresca - ¿que me decías? -pregunte.

-Cierto, falta un día para que comiencen las clases así que debes saber que Dean te llevara y te traerá a la escuela...

-Espera ¿que? Debes estar bromeando, no necesito un chófer que ya tenemos además saque mi licencia en Londres antes de venir y puedo usar el auto que dijiste que tenías esperándome en casa -le dije de forma acusadora -si quieres que cumpla hazlo tu también madre -agregue alzando una ceja, ella suspiro.

-Honestamente creí que no habías sacado tu licencia -me dijo sorprendida, le sonreí con descaro y suficiencia – te compre el auto y gracias por dejarlo a mi opción, seguro te gustara pero quiero que lo uses sabiamente -asentí contenta.

-Lo prometo -jure mientras me daba las llaves del coche -mañana iré a lo de Spencer a saludar -comente entusiasmada.

-Recuerda que Dean te acompañara -me aviso mama, parpadee.

-Últimamente dije esto muchas veces pero ¿que? ¿tiene que ir conmigo a donde voy todo el tiempo? -volví a preguntar mientras mi madre asentía, me tire hacia atrás en la silla con la boca abierta incrédula – por Dios esto es ridículo, lo único que falta es que tenga que controlar mi teléfono y mis e-mails -dije cruzando los brazos resoplando.

-Eso también -dijo Dean de formar seria pero note que sus labios se curvaban un poco, el maldito esta disfrutando de esto – necesito que entregues tu computadora y tu teléfono -agrego.

-¿Que paso con la privacidad? -pregunte con sarcasmo, sintiendo lo tenso que se estaba poniendo el ambiente.

-Se fue en el momento del accidente -respondió mi madre fríamente, rodé los ojos.

-Por favor, fue solo una vez y estoy completamente controlada, no me gusto la sensación además con respecto a mi privacidad vamos a dejar algo bien y claro. Mi teléfono y mi celular están fuera de los limites además hay que ser inteligente, si quisiera drogarme usaría las pastillas que me recetaron pero para su bien solo tomo lo que dijo mi médico -dije severamente, me levante agradeciendo a nana por la comida -por cierto aunque el quisiera controlar mis aparatos no podría, soy muy buena con la tecnología y da la casualidad que tienen unas contraseña que tal vez un hacker muy experto puede averiguar -agregue sonriendo con diversión, les di un saludo y me fui a mi cuarto resoplando de lo ridículo que era todo. Me acosté ya en pijama pensando en lo sucedido, con mi madre, con Dean, con Alison y estaba por dormirme pero sonó mi teléfono, lo de la contraseña era una mentira bueno en la computadora no lo era pero en mi celular si, baje la vista y leí.

Para: Skylar

De: desconocido

¡Atención! La REINA de las mentirosas ha vuelto. Una mentira en menos de un segundo nunca dejas de sorprenderme Skype.

Besos - A

Mire el mensaje con sorpresa, ¿como? ¿Alison? ¿habrá sido ella? No puede ser cierto...

A la mañana siguiente me duche y luego me cambie preparándome para ver a Spencer, parecía que había un buen clima, bueno era el final del verano. Baje para desayunar algo, entre en la cocina para encontrar a Dean, nana y mi madre hablando. Los tres me miraron guardando silencio, los ignore diciendo buenos días mientras nana me entregaba una taza de café con un poco de leche, mientras bebía me quede pensando en el inquietante mensaje de anoche ¿quien lo habrá enviado? ¿podría ser Ali? Ahora recuerdo se cumple exactamente un año desde su desaparición...

-¡Skylar! -hablo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire enarcando una ceja – Dean te esta hablando -me dijo, dirigí mi vista hacia el consejero que me observaba con curiosidad.

-Bien Skylar anoche no empezamos muy bien pero podemos mejorar -me dijo entrando en fase consejero, asentí haciéndole saber que escuchaba, complacido por mi atención continuo – hice una rutina para que sigamos y una alimentación sana -comento, lo mire confundida no gustándome ya donde iba con esto.

-¿Que tipo de rutina? -pregunte con recelo terminando mi café, nana dejo frente a mi una pila de panqueques con nutella, soy una adicta al chocolate, comencé a comer con satisfacción.

-Correr todos los días, comer frutas y verduras y dejar este tipo de alimentos -me dijo señalando mis panqueques, acerque mi plato lentamente mas a mi mientras masticaba lentamente.

-No quiero comer solo comida de conejo y no voy a dejar el chocolate, eso es como decirle a bugs bunny que deje las zanahorias -agregue negando rápidamente con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Escuche la risa de mi nana mientras mi madre se frotaba las sienes con paciencia. Dean en cambio se mantuvo serio pero pude ver la diversión en sus ojos.

-Si sigues bien la rutina podrás comer la comida chatarra o postre que quieras pero los fines de semana -insistió tratando de convencerme, suspire pensativa.

-Por cierto yo no corro -agregue tratando de desviar mi alimentación de la conversación, mi madre me miro incrédula -¿que? -pregunte inocentemente.

-Eras capitana del equipo de voley femenino y ayudabas en los entrenamientos de hockey -señalo mirándome con severidad.

-Como dijiste... era, estoy fuera de forma pero haré las pruebas para regresar al equipo ademas no me gusta correr por correr -explique terminando mi desayuno – corro cuando juego un deporte, competir o jugar pero no correr, me da pereza sino -termine levantándome y caminar a mi cuarto para buscar mi teléfono.

-Alto ahí jovencita -ordeno mi madre, pare y me di la vuelta para verla con los brazos cruzados, ahí esta la reina malvada.

-Skylar tienes que hacer estas rutinas para estar mejor -comenzó haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco.

-¡Estoy bien! El médico lo dijo -les dije perdiendo mi paciencia.

-¿Y tu? ¿como crees que te sientes? -me devolvió el alzando las cejas.

-Mejor que nunca -respondí sonriendo con cinismo, mi madre estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia, honestamente me sorprende que Dean no, ni siquiera parece irritado por mi comportamiento.

-Lamento su comportamiento Dean, ella no suele hacer esto es solo que hoy no es un buen día -se disculpo mi madre haciendo que resople -y tu me prometiste que le obedecerías -me acuso.

-Error, yo te dije que lo intentaría -le corregí sonriendo con diversión -tengo una duda sin embargo -le dije a Dean.

-¿Cual es? Es bueno que quieras aclarar tus dudas -me motivo sonriendo, resistí el impulso de morderme el labio al ver su sonrisa.

-Según me contaba una vieja amistad dijo que los consejeros cada mañana revisan que no halla droga en su sistema, tengo una leve idea de como lo hacen pero prefiero que lo digas ya que puedes tener un método distinto -le dije, el asintió analizando mis palabras, saco algo que tenía detrás de el y me confirmo mis sospechas -ni lo pienses -advertí viendo el recipiente para llenar de orina.

-Tienes que hacerlo -me dijo tendiéndomelo, retrocedí mirando como si el recipiente fuera veneno.

-Estoy medicada así que es inútil este tipo de control -le dije sonriendo con suficiencia, el río negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón pero me sirve para el control de alcohol -me respondió borrando mi sonrisa pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

-Si pero hay otros métodos para controlarlo y no esos no requieren de mi orina -le dije cruzando mis brazos de forma desafiante, escuche una risitas detrás de mi, me di la vuelta para ver a Henry en pijama. Le sonreí dulcemente mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente -buenos días Henry -salude mientras lo veía sentarse para desayunar.

-Buenos días Sky, una mañana divertida -comento sonriendo de forma pícara, resople rodando mis ojos.

-Ni te imaginas -respondí lanzando un beso en su dirección para después ir a mi cuarto -iré por mi teléfono -anuncie subiendo por las escaleras, algo me dice que tardare un poco en ir a lo de Spencer...


	3. Piloto Parte 2

OUTFITS:

1-( first_day_in_school_skylar/set?id=177869869 ) Primer día de escuela.

2-( flashback_de_aria_skylar/set?id=177877225 ) Recuerdo de Aria con Alison y Skylar.

Pov tercera persona

Por otro lado, Aria ha regresado luego de estar un año en Islandia debido a su padre. Ella se mira en el espejo pensativa. Su madre le pregunta si esta bien y ella responde lo extraño que es estar de vuelta. Aria le dice que no deja de pensar en Alison y su madre le incita a llamar a sus amigas ya las seis eran inseparables y esos sentimientos no se iban de un día para el otro.

-Necesito que me lleven a lacrosse -anuncio Mike caminando por el pasillo, madre e hija se sonrieron.

-Yo lo llevare -le dijo Aria a su madre, cuando bajan ven a Mike rebuscando entre la pila de cajas empaquetadas en la sala, detrás de ellas aparece Byron con una taza de café.

-¿Tienes lacrosse hoy? -pregunte bebiendo su café.

-Son las primeras pruebas pero mis cosas están en cientos de cajas.

-¿Cientos? -inquirió su madre levantando una ceja con diversión.

-Sabes a que me refiero -respondió su hijo para luego seguir a su madre al garaje donde le sugirió que buscaran dejando a Aria y su padre a solas.

-Escucha, se que volver aquí trae muchos recuerdos ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto su padre acercándose, ella lo miro con un poco de frialdad.

-Papa, tranquilo guardare tu secreto ¿de acuerdo? -le aclaro cortándolo con rapidez.

-Me refería a lo que paso con Alison -agrego su padre bajando la mirada un poco herido, Aria lo miro haciendo una leve mueca incomoda.

Mike y Ella regresa para luego salir los dos hermanos directo hacia el auto con dirección a la escuela.

-Y ahí van -comento Ella abrazando a su esposo – oficialmente hemos vuelto -declaro sonriendo sin notar la extraña mirada de su esposo.

... ...

Aria deja a su hermano en la practica para luego hacer tiempo en el bar local de la ciudad, donde conoce a un lindo graduado del Colegio Hollis llamado Ezra sentado en unos taburetes. Los dos hablan de sus viajes por Europa, específicamente Islandia, la música, y su amor por la literatura Inglesa. Ezra dice que él está enseñando Inglés, aunque no especifica dónde. Además, Aria es vago acerca de donde ella asiste a la escuela. El encuentro termina con los dos besándose en el baño del bar.

... ...

En el centro comercial local, Hanna y su amiga Mona están haciendo compras. Hanna se encontraba probando lentes hasta que ve a Spencer buscando en la ropa, le avisa al vendedor que volvera enseguida dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante para luego caminar hacia su vieja amiga.

-No puedo creer que Spencer Hastings tenga tiempo de ir de compras. Quiero decir, trabajas con el alcalde, tomas clases en Hollis y re modelas el granero. Y en tu tiempo libre, Facebook y Twitter -se anuncio con una sonrisa, recibiendo una sonrisa de Spencer.

-Sabes que me gusta estar ocupada -responde mirando la ropa.

-Son vacaciones de verano Spence -le dice Hanna dándole una cara de obvie dad.

-Y tu broncean dote y de compras -le dice rápidamente a la defensiva amistosa.

-Tweet Tweet -bromeo haciendo que rieran juntas.

-¿Viste el periódico de hoy? -le pregunto Spence.

-Si -responde suspirando.

-Murió pero esta en todos lados -dijo haciendo un mueca.

-No puedo creer que ya sea un año -comento Hanna.

-¿Recuerdas lo que Ali dijo esa noche, sobre que los secretos nos mantendrían unidas? Creo que es lo opuesto -dijo sonriendo apenas -aunque lo que Sky dijo puede ser un poco acertado -continuo diciendo pensando en su amiga.

-¿Has sabido algo de ella? -pregunto Hanna con tristeza, sabía que la desaparición de Ali la había marcado y la extrañaba.

-No, hace un tiempo hable con su mama y dijo que se encontraba bien, es todo -le respondió tristemente pensando en la verdadera razón por la que se fue Skylar.

-No entiendo porque se fue sin despedirse siquiera y ni siquiera tampoco de llamar y decir estoy bien -comenta Hanna un poco herida y con resentimiento, Spencer miro con rapidez a Hanna sorprendida.

-Tal vez porque todavía no lo esta -la defendió Spencer conteniéndose de decirle la verdad a Hanna – tu bien sabes que ella con Ali eran prácticamente hermanas también debe estar frustrada de no poder recordar nada de esa noche ¡pudieron haberla matado! -casi grito con lealtad a Hanna haciendo que esta mirara abajo con culpabilidad.

-¡Lo se Spence! Solo estoy herida por lo menos si se hubiera quedado, las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles -explico.

-Pero no para ella -agrego Spence – ella siempre nos defendió cuando Ali era cruel con nosotras lo mínimo que podemos hacer es como ella dijo ser leal hacia ella teniéndole confianza -termino Spence compartiendo unas sonrisas con Hanna.

-Así que, ¿cual es la ocasión? -pregunto Hanna para evitar el silencio mirando la camisa blanca que Spencer tenía en su mano.

-Cena familiar. Vendrá el prometido de Melisa -le dice yendo a pagar la camisa.

-¿La señorita perfecta encontró al señor perfecto? -le pregunto burlonamente Hanna detrás de Spencer.

-Estudia medicina, están encantados -dice Spencer en la caja, Hanna mira con ojos críticos lo que Spencer usaría.

-Entonces no lleves eso, usa algo llamativo -desaprobando la camisa.

-¿Y opacar a Melisa? Por dios -le dijo Spence mientras Hanna buscaba y elegía una blusa sin magas color mora con un leve brillo.

-Ella no debe ganar siempre -le responde tendiéndole la blusa con una sonrisa de suficiencia -¿te veo luego? -le pregunta mientras Spence agarra la blusa dándole el visto bueno.

-Adiós -le dice mientras Hanna se iba robando un par de gafas de sol caras que llevaba puesta antes mientras se les probaba, mientras que su amiga Mona roba una bufanda. Justo en ese momento, un guardia de seguridad sigue Hanna fuera de la tienda, pero para entregar su bolso, que se olvidó en el interior. Hanna sonríe burlona inocentemente, y ella y Mona dejar, asustado, pero aliviado.

... ...

Spencer acababa de llegar a su casa con sus compras para ser sorprendida por una desconocida de espaldas a ella rebuscando en su nevera.

-¡¿Quien eres tu?! -le interroga Spencer alarmada pero de forma desafiante, la desconocida deja salir unas risitas familiares.

-Duele que no me reconozcas Spence -responde dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa burlona, Spencer da un grito ahogado para luego tirar sus bolsas y abrazar a su vieja amiga Skylar -Spence yo también te extrañe pero no puedo respirar -le dijo sin aliento.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cuando has vuelto? ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Que tal Londres? -le interrogo con muchas preguntas rápidamente, Skylar río negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquila Nancy Drew, prepara café y si tienes para hacer un sándwich te amare -le dice sonriendo, Spencer rio.

-No has cambiado mucho pero lo haré -le dijo dejando en el sofá sus compras.

Luego de preparar café y el sándwich de jamón, queso, tomate y lechuga para Sky hablaron de su tiempo en rehabilitación, del aniversario de Ali, de las demás y de lo que Spence hizo en el verano.

-Estoy impaciente de ver la transformación de Hanna -dijo Sky cuando Spence le dijo del gran cambio.

-Créeme es mucho pero mirate tu también ¿que paso con tu moda punk? -le pregunto señalando su atuendo, ella sonrió terminando su sándwich.

-Avril Lavigne sigue siendo mi idola y hay veces que pueda llegar a volver a vestirme así pero ahora prefiero vestirme tal cual soy -le explico mientras miraba las bolsas de compras - ¿fuiste de compras? -le pregunto, Spencer asintió.

-Es para una cena familiar porque vendrá el prometido de Melisa -le informa, Skylar forma una O con su boca asintiendo.

-Dejame adivinar ¿estudia medicina? ¿o ingeniería? -le pregunta, Spence sonríe rodando los ojos.

-Medicina -afirma – espero que sea soportable -agrega suspirando, Sky iba a respondele pero recibe un llamado. Numero desconocido, la inquieto pensando si sería la que le envió el mensaje anoche.

 _-¿Hola? -pregunta con recelo._

 _-Tu madre esta molesta -le dice una voz masculina, Skylar rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz de Dean._

 _-No me sorprende -le responde, escuchando un suspiro._

 _-Debes regresar ahora sino dice que te prohibirá ir a la escuela -le advierte._

 _-Entro en modo de reina malvada, de acuerdo estaré en unos minutos -le asegura antes de colgar._

-¿Tu madre? -le pregunta Spencer.

-No, debo irme a casa -le anuncia tomando las llaves de su nuevo coche - ¿te veo mañana en la escuela? -le pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento -por cierto, no le digas a nadie que he vuelto prefiero que sea una sorpresa -le dice con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

... ...

POV Skylar

Entre en mi casa solo para ser recibida por mi madre de brazos cruzados con Dean al lado, mirándome ambos seriamente.

-Hola mami, Hey Dean -salude sonriendo de forma inocente, su madre entrecerró los ojos haciéndola suspirar – solo fui a lo de Spencer por un rato -les dije con irritación ahora -no fui a drogarme ni a beber alcohol ¿bien? Eso si tome café y un sándwich -les explique con cinismo antes de marchar a mi cuarto.

-¡Alto ahí! Prometiste que usarías el auto con sabiduría -me acuso con el dedo.

-Use el cinturón de seguridad, fui a velocidad razonable, conduciendo a casa de una de mis grandes amigas para ponernos al día porque la extrañaba mucho ¿es eso un crimen? -le grite molesta, ella suspiro mirándome con un poco de culpabilidad -olvidalo, no cenare avisale a nana, me iré a mi habitación -le dije fríamente marchando a mi cuarto, note por el rabillo del ojo que Dean iba a hablar pero mi madre le negó con la cabeza, cuando estaba molesta era mejor dejarme sola. Subí a mi cuarto tirándome en mi cama tapando mi cara con la almohada, mire una de las fotos que tenia con Ali, teníamos once años en ese entonces, como desearía que estuviera aquí. Escuche que tocaban mi puerta haciendo que suspire.

-¿Quien? -pregunte molesta limpiando una lágrima que se me había escapado, la cabeza de Dean se asomo por la puerta - ¿no te advirtió mi madre que no debes acercarte a mi cuando estoy molesta? -le inquirí sentada contra el respaldo de mi cama abrazando una almohada, Dean cerro la puerta detrás de el para luego acercarse observando mi habitación.

-¿Puedo? -pregunto señalando mi cama, asentí suspirando con resignación y nerviosismo. El tomo asiento quedando frente a mi y me miro – si lo hizo pero insistí en que era lo mejor -me explico observo la foto que tenía antes dejada en mi cama y la observo - ¿esta eres tu? -señalo la niña con cabellos oscuros, asentí - ¿y esta es Spencer? -volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por que estas aquí seriamente? -le pregunte yo sin responder a su pregunta, me miro inquisitiva mente.

-Porque quiero saber la razón de tu comportamiento -me respondió con seriedad – tu madre me dijo que tu no eres así.

-Ella no sabe como soy, escasamente esta en casa y no la he visto por un año -le corte fríamente -ella no puede saber como soy -agregue mirando por la gran ventana en mi cuarto.

-Elle me dijo que tu compartimiento se debe a este día en especial -me dijo lentamente, baje la mirada pensando molesta con mi madre – pero no me dijo mas que eso -agrego haciendo que levantara mi vista sorprendida – dijo que no era su asunto decirme, que te correspondía a ti hablarme de eso -cerré los ojos sintiéndome culpable por los sentimientos negativos que tuve hacia ella y por lo cruel que le hable, suspire pensando en pedirle disculpas a mama luego.

-Se llama Alison -le hable mirando la foto en sus manos el me miro asintiendo – hoy se cumple un año desde su desaparición -agregue mirando por la ventana.

-¿Era una de las que estaba contigo esa noche? -me pregunto haciendo que me pusiera rígida – tranquila, no hablare todavía sobre esa noche -me aseguro con rapidez, me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, no pase por alto el "todavía" - por ahora es mas importante hablar de lo que ocurre con tus emociones -me dijo, asentí pensativa.

-Si era una de ellas, muchos la dan por muerta pero todavía tengo la leve esperanza de que esta viva -le explique mientras una lágrima me traicionaba, Dean estiro su brazo y con su pulgar quito esa lagrima con suavidad, su toque se sintió caliente pero reconfortante.

-Esta bien que mantengas esa esperanza, es lo ultimo que se pierde -me dice con una sonrisa, asentí mientras lo veía levantarse - ¿segura que no quieres cenar? Es temprano todavía así que ¿por que no salimos a correr un poco? -intento de forma enérgica haciendo que riera.

-Buen intento pero sigue siendo no -le respondí mientras me levantaba y caminaba fuera de mi cuarto con el detrás, avance por el pasillo bajando al segundo piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de mama, toque la puerta y recibí un adelante, mire a Dean que me miro con comprensión.

-Te veré mas tarde -me dice antes de volver a subir las escaleras supongo que a su cuarto. Abrí la puerta para ver a mama en sentada en el sillón con dos tazas de te y galletas, ella sabía que iría a verla, por eso decimos con Henry que es la bruja malvada.

-Me esperabas -afirme tomando asiento a su lado mientras me entregaba mi taza de te.

-Tenía mis dudas, no sabía si Dean podría hablar contigo o no -me respondió con indiferencia, suspire sabiendo lo que esperaba.

-Lo siento -murmure dejando mi taza de te en la mesa – es solo que pienso y se que cuando comience mañana nada será igual, ella no esta y las chicas están separadas, ya no somos un grupo -explique conteniendo las lágrimas – todos en Rosewood hasta las chicas estoy segura la dan por muerta pero yo no quiero creerlo, como le dije a Dean todavía me queda un mínimo de esperanza esperando que ella regrese a salvo -termine mientras sentía a mi madre abrazarme, me aferré a su cálido toque maternal.

-Oh cariño, se que será difícil pero te conozco y se que saldrás adelante porque nunca te rindes -me dice acariciando y besando mi cabello, sonreí levemente – sabes que cuentas conmigo cariño y con Henry también -agrega sonriendo, antes de que pueda responder escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, se abrió y mi hermano pequeño se acerco no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

-¿Me puedo unir? -nos pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas.

Ambas le sonreímos mientras se colocaba entre medio de nosotras.

-¿Por que no vemos una película los tres hasta que esté la cena? -propuso mama, asentimos mientras prendía el televisor y ponía netflix. Elegimos una película de comedia, los tres en familia riendo, como extrañaba estos momentos, esperaba que esto dure...

Fin POV de Skylar.

... ...

Al otro día, en casa de los Mills.

-¡Skylar arriba! Es tu primer día de escuela y no debes llegar tarde -la despierta su nana haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un gemido mientras se levantaba a regañadientes para ducharse y vestirse. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y se encontró a su familia desayunando, tomo asiento junto a Henry dándole un beso en su cabeza.

-Buenos días -saludo recibiendo respuestas, su nana le dio su café y tostadas, mientras desayunaba sintió la mirada penetrante de su madre - ¿que? -pregunto confundida.

-¿Seguirás la rutina de Dean al pie de la letra? -le pregunto, suspiro de manera pensativa.

-Al pie de la letra no... pero puedo acceder a que busquemos otro tipo de rutina a la que yo pueda querer o tolerar -respondió mirando a su "niñera", este asintió seguro pensando otro tipo de rutinas.

-Habría que ver pero lo de correr no te vas a salvar -le advirtió, abrió la boca para protestar – por lo menos por una semana -le propuso, cerro la boca pensando y asintió de acuerdo.

-Pero solo una -le dijo terminando su desayuno, era solo siete días ella podía con eso, miro la hora y dio un grito ahogado - ¡Demonios! Llego tarde, adiós -grito agarrando su bolso y las llaves de su Mercedes S55 AMG, su familia río mientras Dean la observo con diversión.

-¿Va a ser así todas las mañanas? -pregunta a nadie en particular recibiendo afirmaciones.

-No es la mas puntual -responde su madre con indiferencia, miro su reloj y se levanto -te llevare a la escuela Henry -le dijo mientras ambos se iban...

... ...

Byron estaciona el coche frente a la Escuela Secundaria de Rosewood, Mike se despide antes de salir del coche y cuando Aria se prepara para salir pero es detenida por su padre.

-Mira, es el primer día. No quiero llegar tarde -le dijo sonriendo apenas.

-Te quiero, Aria. ¿Lo sabes no? -le pregunta.

-Sí, lo sé. -le responde.

-Y sabes que también amo a tu mama -le afirma.

-¿En serio? -le pregunta con duda.

-Cometí un gran error, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo lamentare el resto de mi vida. Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme -le dice.

-Si, yo también -termina la conversación saliendo del auto, ella observa como el auto se va recordando ese día.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Alison, Skylar y Aria caminaban por la calle comiendo un yogur helado cuando escuchan a Mona detrás de ella corriendo._

 _-¡Aria!¡Skylar! Hey, chicas!¡Alison! -gritaba tratando que la esperaran._

 _-¡Hey! Me parece que es Mona -dice Aria parando, las otras dos también, Skylar mira a Mona y le hace un saludo._

 _-¡Hey, Skylar! -grita haciendo gestos con los brazos._

 _-Creo que deberíamos esperarla -comenta Sky en lado izquierdo de Ali mientras Aria estaba en el derecho mientras continuaron caminando con rapidez con Ali tirando de Sky._

 _-Dios mio. ¿Es que no se da por enterada? -les pregunta Ali de forma burlona -que perdedora. Vamos -tirando de sus brazos para correr lejos, Skylar volteo la cabeza e hizo una mueca ante la cara de tristeza de Mona. Doblaron en un callejón para ver un coche ahí estacionado._

 _-Hey Aria, ¿no es el coche de tu padre? -pregunto Skylar confundida, las tres miraron bien para ver al padre de Aria besándose con una mujer que no es su esposa._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-¿Aria? -le pregunta una voz femenina, se da la vuelta para ver a su vieja amiga Emily Fields.

-Emily -la reconoce mientras ambas se abrazan felices.

-¿Cuando volviste? -le pregunta.

-Ayer -le contesta mientras caminan para hacia la escuela.

-Por poco y no te reconozco, la ultima vez que nos vimos llevabas mechas rosas en el cabello -le dice sonriendo.

-Si bueno, cuando tus padres te dicen que seas tu mismo y no sabes quien eres -explica riendo.

-Lucían bien -dice Emily -deberías haber llamado -le dice.

-Bueno hemos perdido el contacto Emily ¿recuerdas? -le responde de forma incomoda.

-Creo que así debía ser -habla.

-Vi el cartel de Alison ayer -comenta Aria.

-Es horrible. Quiero decir, todos sabemos que esta muerta ¿cierto? -le dice casi con convicción mientras subían las escaleras.

-Yo nunca escucha a nadie decirlo -termina Aria entrando a la escuela.

... ...

Una vez entraron Aria y Emily en su clase de inglés fueron a tomar asiento.

-Escuche que el nuevo maestro es muy guapo -comenta Emily sonriendo mientras se sentaban juntas, mientras acomodaban sus bolsos Aria nota entrar a Hanna.

-¿Esa es Hanna? -le pregunta con un susurro a Emily incrédula recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Ella es la chica popular ahora -le responde sonriendo un poco -y donde esta Hanna esta Mona -termina observando entrar a la ex nerd -¿Puedes creerlo? -pregunta Em.

-Wow, que transformación -dice sorprendida, Hanna las ve y les hace un saludo leve con la mano para luego girar la cabeza -¿Que pasa con ella? ¿están peleadas? -pregunta confundida por su actitud.

-No solo perdimos el contacto contigo, Aria. También entre todas nosotras -le responde con cierta tristeza. Observan entrar a Spencer que saluda de forma tímida a Hanna -Ellas tampoco parecen llevarse bien -dice Emily.

-Son amigables pero no amigas -dice Aria entendiendo hasta que se le viene una persona a la cabeza -y ¿Skylar? ¿sabes algo de ella? -le pregunta un poco ansiosa.

-No he sabido de ella desde hace casi un año, su madre la envió a Londres pero no se despidió de nadie -le explica con tristeza se habrá ido una o dos semanas después de ti.

-Oh entiendo -responde un poco decepcionada.

El nuevo profesor entra en la clase, escribe su nombre en la pizarra, se da la vuelta y cuando abre la boca para presentarse se sorprende al ver a Aria, la chica que conoció en el bar.

-Mierda -susurra sorprendido mirando a Aria que distraída escribiendo en su cuaderno noto la mirada de todos sus compañeros y justo su teléfono suena haciéndola avergonzar un poco mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Lo siento -le dice incrédula mientras se escuchaba una risa haciendo que se desviara la atención de Aria.

-Interesante comienzo de clases -habla una chica sonriendo con diversión entrando en la clase varios comenzaron a murmurar reconociendo a la chica y tres chicas se encontraban muy sorprendidas lo estaban más que los demás -Hey profesor lamento llegar tarde pero el director quería hablar conmigo de mis clases -explica entregándole un justificativo.

-Esta bien, no hay problema señorita... -le dice pidiendo el nombre.

-Mills, Skylar Mills -se presenta sonriendo, miro a la clase y les sonrió a cada una de sus viejas amigas, avanzo entre los asientos para sentarse al fondo detrás de Emily. Muchos se voltearon a observar lo diferente que se veía, Aria por el rabillo de ojo la miro sorprendida por su cambio.

-Uh, soy el señor Fitz su maestro de inglés -se presento el maestro. Aria lo miro para luego observar el texto que recibió.

 _De: desconocido._

 _Para: Aria._

" _Quizás él tontea con sus estudiantes todo el tiempo. Muchos profesores lo hacen. Solo preguntale a tu padre. -A"_

¿Alison? Se pregunta con incredulidad Aria al leer el texto. Al terminar la clase Skylar guardo sus cosas con tranquilidad y cuando se paro fue abordada por un abrazo de Emily.

-¡Dios, no puedo creer que has regresado! -habla entusiasmada, Sky sonríe devolviendo le el abrazo.

-Oigan yo también quiero darle un abrazo -se queja Aria, ambas se abrazaron mirando el cabello de cada una.

-Te sacaste las mechas -dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Cuando volviste? -le pregunto Aria a Skylar.

-El sábado -le respondió -¿ y tu? -le pregunto.

-Ayer ¿que tal Londres? -le pregunta.

-¿Que tal la escuela británica? -le pregunta Emily, Skylar hace una mueca.

-Bueno amo Londres pero extrañaba Rosewood, no era lo mismo -les dice con tristeza -aunque me encantaría seguir hablando, debo ir a mi casillero para buscar los libros para mi clase avanzada de biología -les informo, ellas asintieron decepcionadas pero recordando que tenían que ir a sus respectivas clases, se despidieron y arreglaron para luego verse. Skylar saco los libros que necesitaría pero pudo escuchar el taconeo de dos pares de zapatos.

-Impresionante transformación Skylar -me felicita Mona sonriendo -tu estilo oscuro te quedaba genial pero este te favorece mucho mas -agrega con entusiasmo pero cierta vanidad.

-Gracias Mona pero la transformación de ustedes dos es la más impresionante -regresa el cumplido cerrando su casillero, ella mira a Hanna que la observaba con cierta duda -no dejaras de ser popular si me abrazas Hunny -le dice dulcemente haciendo que sonriera, enseguida fue envuelta en brazos de la rubia.

-Te he extrañado -le murmura al oído antes de apartarse -lindo atuendo -le felicita.

-Lo mismo digo -responde Skylar -debo irme te veré luego Hunny -se despide de ambas chicas, cuando Mona y Hanna quedaron solas.

-¿No te preocupa que halla vuelto? -le inquiere Mona recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hanna -podría robarte tu lugar como reina -le advierte haciendo que Hanna ponga los ojos en blanco.

-A Skylar no le interesa ser reina ni cuando Alison estaba le importaba, ella no me preocupa -le dice antes de irse a su clase.

El resto del día en la escuela fue con normalidad, Skylar al terminar las clases salió junto a Spencer de la escuela.

-¿Quieres venir a casa? -le pregunta pregunta Spencer, Sky duda porque Dean iba a estar esperándola -por favor, Melisa estará en casa -le suplica, Sky suspiro pero asintió.

-Mientras que me alimentes voy -le dice haciendo reír a Spencer.

-Por supuesto -asiente antes de cada una irse en sus coches hacia la casa de los Hastings.

... ...

En casa de los Fields, Emily se encuentra en la cocina con su madre Pam, que esta preparando una canasta de alimentos para los nuevos vecinos.

-No puedo creer que vendieran la casa -comenta Em sacando un poco de jugo.

-Demasiado recuerdos para los DiLaurentis. No puedo ni imaginarlo le responde concentrada en la canasta.

-Es raro ver que alguien viva en la casa de Alison -insiste Emily.

-Lo se linda -le dice su madre con una sonrisa triste.

-Aria y Skylar volvieron -le informa con una sonrisa.

-¿Todavía llevan el cabello rosa? -le pregunta de forma burlona.

-No, mama -le responde dándole una mirada.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Realmente nunca entendí a esas familias ¿como podría una madre dejar que se hagan una cosa así? -pregunta de forma crítica.

-Porque ellos creen que sus hijos son sus iguales, no de su propiedad -defiende a sus amigas recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Pam.

-No te creo de mi propiedad -se defiende Pam -soy tu mama ¿Y que clase de madre sería yo si te dejará ir por ahí vestida como gótica? Eso puede funcionar en Europa pero no te llevará muy lejos aquí en Rosewood -se explica negando con la cabeza.

-No todo el mundo sueña con Rosewood, mama -le responde Emily recibiendo un Oh de su madre antes de que se valla a buscar algo -algunos sueñan con solo irse de aquí -murmura.

... ...

Emily es luego enviada por su madre a llevar la cesta de alimentos para la nueva familia que se mudó al barrio y en la casa de Alison DiLaurentis. Una vez que esta frente a la casa, conoce a Maya St. Germain la chica nueva. Ella le pide ayuda a Emily con sus cajas. Ambas intercambian una charla hablando de sus novios y sobre la natación que hace Emily, Maya le pregunta a Emily si por ser deportista le permitiría fumar marihuana. Em sorprendida dice que no le importa y Maya le pregunta si quiere también, así Emily fuma por primera vez.


	4. Piloto Parte 3

OUTFITS:

1-( pll_skylar/set?id=178079457 ) Práctica de voleyball.

2-( pll_skylar/set?id=178081063 ) Recuerdo de Spencer en su casa.

3-( pll_skylar/set?id=178083523 ) Funeral de Alison.

... ...

Mientras tanto, Skylar y Spencer cuando llegaron a casa fueron recibidas por la madre de Spencer quien abrazo a Skylar diciendo lo mucho que se le había extrañado. Verónica le dijo a su hija que su hermana se encontraba en el granero observando los arreglos que Spencer hizo antes de irse al trabajo.

-Me estoy debatiendo si comer algo antes de ver a Melisa -le informa a Spencer haciéndola reír ya que se encontraba tensa, no era una sorpresa para Skylar la gran rivalidad que había entre las dos hermanas.

-Prepara café y unos muffins que compre hoy, son de chocolate y también de hay de arándanos -le dijo con una sonrisa -mientras iré a ver a Melisa.

-Te amo Spencer -le dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo antes de ponerse a preparar el café.

Spencer sonriendo salió para enfrentarse a su hermana mayor que justo salía del granero quedo parada de brazos cruzados esperando su veredicto.

-Hey, ¿que te parece? -le pregunta.

-Tienes un ojo para el diseño. Me gusta -comenta Melisa con las manos juntas.

-Gracias -dice Spencer contenta.

-Honestamente, cuando mama me dijo que estabas convirtiendo el granero en algo habitable, no pude imaginarlo pero es hermoso. Y te felicito -le dijo sonriendo con un poco de orgullo por su hermana.

-Me alegro que te guste -recibió el cumplido Spencer muy contenta. Justo en ese momento sale Skylar con un muffin de chocolate en la mano, mordisquean dolo. Melisa la observo con sorpresa para luego avanzar y abrazarla esquivando el muffin -¡Mira que sorpresa! Te ves increíble Sky -le saluda Melisa a diferencia del odio que le tenía a Alison, la hermana de Spencer le agradaba Skylar, generalmente ella hacía de intermediaria entre su rivalidad con Spencer y antes con Alison.

-Un placer verte de nuevo Melisa -le saluda Sky dándole un mordisco al muffin, ambas hermanas Hastings la miraron -¿que? Están deliciosos y en rehabilitación la comida es un asco -se defendió.

-¿Fue muy malo? -pregunto Spencer alzando las cejas con lastima.

-No tanto, solo la comida y las camas son incomodas pero es mejor que Radley -explica estremeciéndose, ella estuvo un verano en ese lugar por algo que la traumatizo en su pasado -pero basta de eso, ¿que tal el prometido? -pregunto con curiosidad, Melisa sonrió un poco presumida.

-El es perfecto, estudio medicina, es caballeroso, simpático y británico -le explico con orgullo de su prometido, noto que le gustaba sinceramente -por cierto Spencer, te agradezco que nos dejes mudarnos -le dijo a su hermana dejándola estupefacta, Skylar se mordio los labios sabiendo que se venía una discusión.

-¿Que? -pregunto Spencer.

-Wren y yo nos quedaremos en el granero, mientras que re modelan la casa -le informa.

-Tenía pensado moverme porque estoy en tercer año, Melissa. Ese es el trato que hice con mama y papa. Tengo los grados, hice la pasantía, renuncie a mi verano porque quería esto -protesta poniéndose tensa.

-Bueno, pues vas a tener que esperar -le responde dándole una mirada dejando en claro que no había cambios.

-¿Por que no se quedan en mi habitación? -insiste molesta.

-Somos pareja, Spence. Necesitamos nuestro propio espacio, y mama y papa están de acuerdo -le dijo lentamente, Sky suspiro pensando cuando dejarían esta absurda rivalidad pero son Hastings y su vida es así.

-Pero me lo prometieron -discutió pensando en la falta de palabra de sus padres y en lo injusto que pongan a Melissa antes que ella. Skylar observa a un muchacho apuesto un poco bajo, Skylar no pudo evitar compararlo con Dean que hablando de el, le dejo unos diez mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas, la idea era que este en casa pero Spencer ahora más que nada la necesitaba.

-¿Esta todo bien? Soy Wren -se presento dándonos un sonrisa, Melissa engancho su brazo en el suyo y miro a su hermana.

-Esperaba que fueras feliz por mi -le acuso con un poco de burla.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre eso. Te brinda miseria eterna -le dice con sarcasmo conteniendo la furia dándose la vuelta para entrar en su casa. Melissa resoplo pero Skylar le dio una mirada de decepción y un saludo a Wren para ir detrás de Spencer.

-Creo que contaba con mudarse al granero -comento Wren con preocupación.

-Olvidate de Spencer. Lo va a superar -le dice mientras regresaban al granero.

Skylar entro en la casa para notar que no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina. Así que calentó el café, puso las tazas en una bandeja junto con los muffins y camino con eso arriba hacia el cuarto de Spencer quien se encontraba tirada en su cama molesta y triste.

-Vamos Spence, no dejes que te afecte y menos le des la satisfacción de mostrarle -le dijo Sky, dándole una taza de café como le gustaba a su amiga, agarro un muffin de arándanos y se lo extendió recibiendo una negativa -¿como osas rechazar tremenda delicia? -le pregunto fingiendo horror haciendo reír a Spencer -mira que me comeré todo -le advirtió, Spence sonrió y tomo el muffin.

-Oh se que lo harás -le dijo haciendo una mueca, Sky penso en algo con que animarla y supo como.

-Vamos con el animo, si te animas te diré algo -le propuso sonando misteriosa, Spence la miro con curiosidad y asintio de acuerdo -bien... mi madre contrato a una niñera para mi -le dijo haciendo que Spencer riera – en realidad es un consejero de drogas y alcohol, mi mama conoce a la madre y lamentablemente vive con nosotros, te juro es asfixiante -se queja.

-Espera ¿es un hombre? -le pregunta incrédula.

-Si, debe tener la edad de Jason pero no le digas a nadie, si alguien lo ve le diré que es un amigo de la familia que se queda en mi casa por un tiempo, tecnicamente es verdad -le explica antes de sentir su teléfono vibrar -este debe ser el pero lo ignorare, se supone que cuando salga de la escuela debía ir directo a casa para seguir su rutina -continua.

-Oh, lo siento Sky. Te insistí que vengas -se disculpa, Skylar no le dio importancia.

-No importa, el tipo quiere que coma comida de conejo y que salga a correr con el -resopla, Spencer rió -te juro es horrible -se queja comiendo su tercer muffin.

-¿Te meterás en problemas por estar aquí? -pregunta preocupada.

-No, además les advertí que no les dejaría las cosas tan fáciles -le informo, observo que ahora había mensajes de su madre, suspiro -pero mejor me voy, si no me castigan aviso que me quedo en tu casa un día de estos -le dijo mientras se despedía y salía de la habitación.

... ...

Al llegar a su casa y entrar por la puerta trasera, Skylar logro exitosamente entrar en la casa sin ser detectada, subió las escaleras de forma silenciosa y entro con éxito a su cuarto pero al darse vuelta...

-Estoy pensando en ponerte un chip localizador -comento acostado en su sillón Dean, Skylar sonrió de manera inocente -eso no va a funcionar, tu madre se tuvo que ir a Filadelfia por unos días así que me dejo a cargo de ti -explico levantándose y acercándose a ella, Skylar camino hacia la derecha tratando de mantener espacio entre ellos pero Dean la acechaba como un depredador.

-Juro que tenía pensado volver pero Spencer me necesitaba y cuando una de mis amigas me necesitan siempre estoy -le explica mientras caminan en círculos, Dean asintió de forma comprensiva.

-Podrías haberme explicado la situación contestando mis llamadas -replica alzando un ceja, Sky solo una risa nerviosa.

-Si bueno, sobre eso... entré en pánico -se trata de excusar y cometió el error de bajar la vista, sintió como la agarraba de las piernas y la ponía en su hombro -¿¡Que demonios!? ¡Dean pon me abajo ahora! -le ordeno golpeándole la espalda -llevo un vestido idiota -le dijo furiosa cambiando sus manos a su vestido recordando que lo que llevaba puesto, sintió su risa mientras caminaba hacia su baño tirando su bolso con su teléfono y sus cosas de la escuela -¡¿A donde demonios me llevas!? ¡Dean si no me bajas en este momento te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno! -le grito.

-Como ordenes mi lady -antes de que Skylar pudiera cuestionarlo sintió como la tiraba en la bañera con agua fría, dio un grito ahogado y trato de levantarse y salir pero Dean de los hombros la mantuvo sentada.

-¿¡Que diablos haces!? -le pregunto temblando de frío, Dean la miro con seriedad.

-Te escapaste dos veces, ignoraste mis llamadas y las de tu madre, y yo no espero una tercera escapada. Tu madre aprobó esto, le causo diversión. Saldrás pero antes responde algo Angel -le dijo seriamente pronunciando claramente el nombre que le menciono ese día -¿por que mentiste sobre tu nombre y tu edad? ¿y sobre Julliard? -le pregunta, ella lo miro y bajo la vista.

-Bueno... por tres cosas. Primero no mentí, Angel es mi segundo nombre. Segundo no preguntaste mi edad directamente. Y tercero yo dije que iría a audicionar pero nunca dije cuando -le explico simplemente mientras temblaba -ahora ¿puedo salir? Me estoy congelando -le pidió temblando, Dean la soltó y le alcanzo una toalla con la que la rodeo. Ella se quedo mirando el suelo ante su silencio pero sintió como su mano le hacia levantar la barbilla.

-Debo admitir que en parte tienes razón pero una última pregunta ¿por que corriste? -pregunto mirando sus labios para luego mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

-Porque no creí que te volvería a ver y también di por sentado que me rechazarías si te enterabas de mi edad -murmuro con cierta timidez, no podía bajar la vista ya que Dean todavía mantenía el control con su mano en su barbilla.

-Tu suposición fue incorrecta -le dijo con seriedad mientras con su otra mano acomodaba los mechones mojados de ella detrás de la oreja -nunca fui el tipo de chico que se besará con cualquier chica, tuve dos novias y ninguna me cautivo tanto como tu -me susurro -cuando te vi bailar, lo libre y lo mucho que lo disfrutabas me hizo ver muchas cosas de otra manera -continuo, Skylar sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez -te seguí observando cuando te uniste a tus dos amigas -explico.

-Y elegiste hablarme ¿pasando de esas dos rubias hermosas? -le pregunto con diversión, Dean no pudo evitar reír, ella era especial.

-Me gustan mas las morenas rebeldes de ojos azules -respondió con una sonrisa pero su expresión cambio a decepción.

-¿Que? -pregunto confundida ante su cambio brusco de expresión -¿Que ocu... -sintió como sus labios la devoraban dejándola sin aliento, le devolvió el beso enseguida saltando la toalla para rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Las manos de Dean se movieron a su cintura acercándola lo más cerca posible. Como sorpresiva mente la beso también se aparto besándola en la frente antes de irse. Skylar con los labios rojos comprendió sintiendo en el beso las emociones de el,un último beso porque no podían estar juntos, el trabajaba para su madre y no podía perder su trabajo. Ella se sentó en el suelo sin importarle lo húmeda y fría que estaba porque por dentro se sentía más dolida.

Esa noche Skylar no baja a cenar, se queda acostada con los ojos húmedos distrayéndose hablando con Emily por teléfono sobre Maya, que era una buena chica amigable y muy extrovertida.

... ...

En casa de Spencer, ella descubre al prometido de su hermana fumando y le dice de forma sarcástica que no debería fumar ya que estudia medicina. El le dice sonriendo que es un poco impertinente. Spencer también adivina que su hermana desconoce su hábito de fumar preguntando el si su hermana mayor tenía que saberlo todo. Spencer comenta que es diferente a los novios que acostumbra preguntándole el en que era inusual. Ella responde que deben ir a cenar pero agrega que le agrada y eso era inusual.

... ...

En la escuela al otro día, Aria se acerca al salón de Ezra para discutir el estado de su relación. Ezra comenta que es diferente todo ahora porque es su maestro pero Aria intenta convencerlo de que siente lo mismo que ella y el dice que ella es maravillosa pero no pueden estar juntos antes de marcharse dejándola sola y triste en el salón de clases.

... ...

En casa de Skylar, ella se mantuvo fría hacia a Dean simulando que nada había pasado entre ellos, respeto su rutina. Comió lo que le recomendó, le dio para que examine su orina y le informo que iría a la practica de voleyball prometiendo antes que regresaría directo a casa cuando termine. Dean se encontró sorprendido y desconcertado pero no comento nada conteniéndose de preguntar ya que sabía que el era la razón de este cambio.

... ...

Emily se encuentra caminando con Maya ya que la había acompañado a hacer unos recados, Maya le agradece por acompañarla y Emily dice que no le importa ya que la practica no comienza hasta mas tarde. Maya comenta que jamas tuvo una amiga deportista, de forma juguetona agrega que ella es la primera. Ambas ríen hasta que Emily para al notar como tiraban las últimas cosas de Alison, ella comparte con Maya sus pensamientos sobre la desaparición de Alison. Mas tarde, después de la practica en el vestuario, Emily se encontró con Skylar que terminaba de cambiarse para su práctica de Voleyball, le dio un asentimiento como saludo y se fue a su práctica dejando confusa y preocupada a Emily, ella no solía tener ese estado de animo. Emily abre su casillero para ver como una nota cae de su casillero.

¡Hey Em! He sido reemplazada. ¡Has encontrado a otra amiga para besar! -A

Spencer cierra su casillero que se encontraba a dos del de ella, donde se acaba de cambiar en su uniforme de hockey sobre césped, y ve a Emily mirando al vacío. Ella le pregunta si todo está bien, pero Emily niega que algo está mal.

-Por cierto Spencer, ¿algo le ha pasado a Sky? La note extraña como desanimada -le comenta Emily, Spencer niega con la cabeza preocupada preguntándose si su niñera habría tenido algo que ver.

-Le preguntare luego de la práctica -le dijo para tranquilizarla.

... ...

Mas tarde en casa de Spencer, ella se encuentra leyendo cuando oye voces afuera. Se levanta para ir y mirar por la ventana. Ella ve a su hermana con Wren riendo y besándose en frente de la puerta del granero. Luego escucha el sonido de haber recibido un correo electrónico, pensando que era Skylar. La había llamado enviado mensajes ya que después de la práctica no logro encontrarla pero no era ella.

Pobre Spencer. Siempre quiere los novios de Melissa. Pero recuerda, si besas yo lo cuento.-A

Escena retrospectiva

Alison entra en la casa en bikini seguido por Skylar, Hanna y Spencer. Hanna toma una galleta.

-¿Te comerás eso? -le pregunta Alison inquiriendo que no lo haga, Hanna bajo la vista -como amiga, Hanna -agrega suavizando su tono. Mientras Skylar y Spencer intercambia una mirada.

Observan como Melissa llega con Ian de la mano.

-¿No que iban a lo de Alison? -pregunta sonriendo.

-Hola, chicas! -saluda Ian.

-Hola, Ian -saludan al unísono.

-Hey Spence ¿practicamos tu tiro? Tengo mi palo en el coche -le pregunta Ian.

-Ian no te comportes como su niñera -le dice con diversión Melissa arrastrándole hacia otro lado.

-Tienes que decirle -le dice Alison recibiendo mirada de Skylar y Spencer.

-¿Decirme que? -pregunta con seriedad Melissa dejando claro que no le agradaba Alison.

-Nada -responde con una sonrisa Spencer, Melissa la mira y sigue su camino con Ian de la mano.

-Afuera -le ordena Spencer a Ali mientras Skylar se queda con Hanna en la cocina, Sky agarra dos galletas entregándole una a Hanna que la mira con incertidumbre.

-Tranquila, te puedes dar un permitido. Pero recuerda cenar una ensalada y tomar agua esta noche -le recomendó Sky con una sonrisa. Ambas observaron como las chicas afuera discutían hasta que Alison se solto del agarre de Spencer y le grito a Skylar que se iban. Esta suspiro dándole una sonrisa a Hanna saliendo de la casa no sin antes despedirse de Spencer. Tratando de ir y calmar a su mejor amiga.

Fin de Flashback.

Spencer va a su ventana y mira en la sala de la casa frente a la suya, que es la de Alison. Ella percibe una silueta con cabello rubio.

-Alison? -pregunta sorprendida.

... ...

Skylar se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un poco de fruta y tomando agua aún con su ropa de deporte. Mientras deja su plato ya vacío en el lavavajillas, se sorprende al notar a Dean detrás de ella.

-Me asustaste -le dice de forma fría, pasando por su lado pero siendo detenida por el -¿que? -le pregunta sin mirarlo.

-¿Que es lo que pasa contigo Skylar? -le pregunta sin poder soportarlo mas, ella lo miro sorprendida ante su arrebato -estas actuando de manera extraña, me avisas cuando sales, comes lo que digo, no me desafías ¡ni siquiera me miras! -casi grita, ella se quedo con la boca abierta mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Te hago las cosas mas fáciles -responde tranquilamente -no entiendo porque te quejas, hago lo que quieres, no te doy complicaciones -le dijo de forma desinteresada, el la miro frustrado.

-Pero esta no eres tu -le dijo acercándose mas.

-No pero tu dijiste que te gustaban las morenas rebeldes pues bien me convertiré en una obediente para que ya no te guste ni tu a mi -le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse a dar una ducha pero Dean la agarro del brazo haciendo que gire y dar con su pecho. Sky puso una mano en su pecho para poder alejarlo pero Dean tenía un férreo control sobre ella -¿puedes dejarme ir? -le pregunta molesta.

-No -le respondió haciendo que rodara los ojos...

... ...

Mientras tanto en la casa Marin, Hanna y su madre preparan la mesa para poder cenar.

-Resulta que hoy me encontre con Ella Montgomery. ¿Por que no me dijiste uqe Aria había vuelto? -le pregunta Ashley a su hija.

-Ya no somos aigos y Skylar también ha vuelto por cierto -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sientan a comer.

-Ella no sabía lo de tu padre y odio contar esa historia -dice un poco molesta - ¿como esta Skylar? -le pregunta.

-Ella se encuentra bien, salio de la moda punk. Se viste como su madre quiere, como una modelo. Y cambia la historia, yo lo hago. Maduraron, se distanciaron. Fue mutuo y, la verdad estamos mejor sin el -le dice de forma convincente haciendo resoplar a su madre ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Hanna -dice con una sonrisa.

-Dilo muchas veces y comenzaras a creerlo -le aconsejo.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que suena mejor que la verdad -dice bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-Nadie tiene que saber que el nos boto -le dice, su madre la miro y le dijo que ella sola había sido botada pero Hanna dice que las abandono. Hanna recibe un texto de Spencer diciendo que tienen que hablar. Su madre le dice que cené y justo suena su teléfono también. Suena el timbre y Hanna va a atender, era la policía diciéndoles a ambas que tienen en video a Hanna robando unas gafas en el centro comercial.

... ...

Skylar había logrado liberarse de Dean con esfuerzo, ahora se encontraba rodeando la isla que tenía en su cocina.

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto -comenta Dean mientras caminaban en círculos, Skylar no pudo evitar sonreír -y sabemos como termino -agrega, Skylar hizo una mueca.

-No tendrá el mismo final -respondió de manera fría Sky, Dean iba a decir algo pero sonó el teléfono de Skylar. Era el tono de mensaje de Spencer, el mensaje decía S.O.S. -tengo que irme -dice caminando hacia la puerta y por tomar las llaves que había en una mesa pero fueron capturadas por Dean -Dean ahora no -le ordeno irritada.

-Es tarde, se puede esperar a mañana -dice seriamente, Skylar se froto la frente frustrada.

-Spencer me necesita -insistió pero Dean nego con la cabeza, lanzo un grito ahogado de frustración -¡bien, de acuerdo! Conduce tu, veo que necesita Spencer y nos vamos -le propone, Dean lo penso un segundo y asintió pero antes se saco su chaqueta y se la dio haciendo que lo mire confundida.

-Hace frío afuera -le dice, ella se la puso y ambos salieron rumbo a lo de Spencer.

... ...

En la estación de policía, Hanna se encuentra sentada esperando mientras su madre habla con el policía en su oficina. Hanna esta por tomar unos caramelos que había en una mesa a su lado pero suena su teléfono.

Ten cuidado, Hanna. He oído que la comida de la prisión engorda -A

El agente sale de su oficina seguido por la madre de Hanna. Ambas salen de la estación mientras muchos policías suben de forma apresurada a sus autos. Ambas hablan de la razón por la que Hanna roba y su madre piensa que es para llamar la atención de su padre. Ashley le dice a su hija que ella solucionara el problema que ella solo diga que fue un error.

... ...

En el auto, Skylar y Dean notan policías fuera de la antigua casa de Alison, ella nota a Spencer parada.

-Enseguida vuelvo -le dice a Dean señalando a Spencer, el asiente mientras ella baja del coche. Se acerca a Spencer, Aria y Hanna y les pregunta que sucede. Las tres la miran con incertidumbre.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunta ya harta.

-Encontraron el cuerpo de Alison -soltó Hanna, Skylar dejo salir un suspiro de incredulidad. Sintió su cuerpo frío mientras se daba vuelta y observaba como los médicos ponían el cadáver de su mejor amiga en la camioneta. Sintió un par de brazos abrazarla, era Spencer. Skylar lloro casi dejándose caer, lo que no quería creer lo tenía ante sus ojos. Las tres chicas observaron a su amiga con tristeza sabiendo el lazo de hermanas que tenía con Ali. Ellas escucharon el cierre de una puerta y notaron como un joven se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas. Spencer supuso que este era Dean, Skylar se separo de Spencer para refugiarse en los brazos de Dean derramando lágrimas. Spencer le dijo lo que paso y Dean la levanto en sus brazos para llevarla a casa, se despidió con un saludo de cabeza antes de marcharse hacia el auto. Al llegar a casa de Skylar, ella dijo que se iría a duchar mientras tanto Dean llamo a Regina para informarle del asunto. Ella dijo que volvería lo mas antes posible, en la mañana ya estaría en la casa. Dean le informo a la nana de Sky para que le pueda preparar una taza de te a la joven. La nana preocupada le dijo a Dean que el te no funcionaría con Skylar el entendió y subió las escaleras para verla. La encontró con el pelo mojado y en pijama viendo una foto de Alison de pequeñas. El fue al baño para tomar una toalla y comenzar a secarle el cabello, una vez que termino se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Skylar se como te sientes -le dijo Dean y no pudo continuar porque Skylar le corto.

-¡No, no lo sabes! Tu no has perdido a tu mejor amiga, la que fue mas que eso, ella era mi hermana -le dijo furiosa levantándose y le daba la espalda a Dean.

-No perdí una mejor amiga pero si perdí a mi hermano menor, mi mejor amigo -respondió suavemente, Skylar lo miro con sorpresa para luego sentirse egoísta y culpable.

-Lo siento, es solo que... -comenzó a disculparse Sky, acercándose a el.

-Se que te sientes molesta, impotente y culpable -dijo el -entiendo, es la manera que tenemos, no es fácil -dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía acostarse. La tapo con las mantas -pero mejorara, recuerda los buenos momentos con ella y haz que se sienta orgullosa bueno es lo que hice yo -comento el -te contare otro día la historia de mi hermano, ahora será mejor que descanses -le dijo mientras besaba su frente antes de irse pero Sky le tomo de la mano.

-¿Puedes quedarte? Por lo menos hasta que me duerma, no quiero estar sola -le suplico, Dean miro los ojos tristes y asustados de Sky, la chica rebelde que era más sensible de lo que demostraba. El asintió y se acostó a su lado mientras rodeaba un brazo a su alrededor. Ella coloco su cabeza en su pecho y luego cerro los ojos durmiéndose escuchando la respiración de Dean.

... ...

En la Iglesia, las personas entran en la iglesia para despedir a Alison, Skylar se encontraba caminando entre su madre y su hermana que se aferraba a su mano dándole apoyo, detrás iban nana y Dean. Skylar entro en la iglesia y vio a la señora DiLaurentis quien la vio y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

-Skylar -murmuro abrazándola con fuerza – ella te adoraba -susurra con tristeza -algunas de las chicas ya están enfrente, es lo que Alison hubiera querido -le dice, ella asintió mientras su madre se adelantaba para darle su pesame. Skylar sintió la mirada fija de alguien cuando se dio la vuelta noto en el último banco un hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo Sky? -pregunto Henry a su hermana preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, debo ir al frente con las chicas, te veo mas tarde -le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y adelantarse, sintió la mirada de Dean en ella preocupado pero ella le sonrió para calmarlo. En el frente se encontraban Emily, Spencer y Hanna quienes le sonrieron con tristeza. Tomo asiento junto a Hanna mientras las otras se corrían.

Aria se encuentra dentro de la iglesia mirando por la ventana.

-¿Era amiga tuya? -le pregunta Ezra acercándose a ella.

-¿Te importa? -le pregunta un poco seca.

-No sé que lo que me hace peor?Tener que permanecer lejos de ti o ser un idiota al respecto -se cuestiona a si mismo.

-Ella era de mis mejores amigas -le responde Aria un poco más suave.

-Lo siento -se disculpa con ella.

-Por Alison o por ser un idiota? -le pregunta.

-Ambos -responde.

-Gracias. Yo no quisiera hacer nada que te pongan en problemas. Adiós, ezra. -le dice besándole en la mejilla. Ella se va, pero Ezra la coge por el brazo y la besa. Entonces vemos que se ella se va a la iglesia. Aria se une a las otras tomando asiento junto a Skylar.

-Pobre Ali -comenta Emily triste.

-¿Pueden creer lo cuan grande es esta escena? -pregunta Hanna con una sonrisa.

-A Alison le habría encantado -agrega Aria sonriendo también.

-Popular en la vida... -comienza Spencer.

-Y en la muerte -termina Skylar de forma triste. Hanna mira a Skylar y le extiende un frasco con alcohol, Spencer nota esto y preocupada la mira.

-Ya no bebo Hanna -dice ella, Hanna la mira extraña pero no insiste, entonces le extiende el frasco a Emily que también la veía mal.

-No, gracias. Yo no... -comienza.

-Pero hoy yo creo que si -le dice sonriendo convenciendo a Emily. Todas notan como Aria mira su teléfono.

-Hey Aria, ¿alguien conocido? -le pregunta Hanna sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-No, es solo mi madre -comienza diciendo pero al notar la mirada de las otras comprende -Emily y yo no somos las únicas recibiendo mensajes ¿cierto? -pregunta casi afirmando, Sky mira hacia atrás y se sorprende, justo Spencer la observo y se dio la vuelta.

-Oh, por Dios -dice Spencer.

-Es Jenna -dice Skylar aún sorprendida.

Las chicas ven a una chica ciega que se sienta con la ayuda de un hombre joven, las chicas se dan la vuelta y la madre de Alison se sienta al lado de ella.

-¿Han visto que Jenna Marshall? No sabía que Ali y ella fueran amigos -les dice a as chicas.

-No lo eran -dice Spencer inclinándose para mirar a la madre de Ali.

-El señor nos la presta y el señor no las quita -dice el ministro comenzando con el funeral.

La ceremonia ha terminando y las chicas salen juntas, Skylar en medio de Aria y Hanna y detrás venían Spencer y Emily cuando el policía que se encontraba observando a Skylar las intercepta.

-Emily, Spencer, Aria, Skylar y Hanna -las identifica el policía.

-¿Nos conoce? -pregunta Spencer con cautela.

-Soy el detective Wilden. Entiendo que eran amigas de la victima -dijo.

-Las MEJORES amigas -corrige Skylar sin confiar en el detective, el le dispara una mirada. Skylar sintió una mirada y vio que era Dean que miraba preocupado.

-Voy a necesitar hablar con cada uno de ustedes -les dijo como si disfrutara de todo esto.

-Hablamos con la policía cuando Alison desapareció -le informo Spencer sin gustarle ya el policía.

-Tengo la intención de escuchar por separado a cada una. Esto ya no es una investigación de una persona desaparecida. Es un asesinato. Averiguare lo que paso ese verano -les dijo antes de marcharse, las chicas lo observan para luego ver a Jenna subirse a un coche e irse.

-¿Creen que el sabe? -pregunta Aria preocupada.

-No ¿como podría? -agrega Hanna rápidamente. Y luego todos sus teléfonos comienzan a sonar.

-Oh, Dios mío! -exclama Aria.

-No puede ser -comenta incrédula Skylar.

-Es de... -comienza Hanna.

-Tengo uno también -agrega Emily asustada.

-"Todavía sigo aquí, malditas perras... -lee Spencer.

-... Y se todo lo que ocurrió -A" -terminan todas de leer incrédulas, preocupadas y asustadas. Las cinco miraron alrededor paradas en la esquina...


End file.
